Knights of Camelot
' Knight of Camelot' is an honourary title awarded by the King of Camelot. The knights have a specific code known as "The Knights' Code". Two known rules of this code are: 1. All knights used to be of noble blood. However, Arthur later abandoned this code, by knighting Elyan, Lancelot and Percival, who were not of noble birth, (The Coming of Arthur). Arthur's new law states that men who show great bravery and honor are worthy of a title like knighthood where they work together, built on trust and companionship. 2. Once a challenge is taken up it must be seen through. In order to join the order, they must also undergo training which is overseen by Arthur Pendragon. ]]The knights of Camelot are exceptionally skilled since they can easily take on an army of Cenred boasting twice their numbers. History *300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by a sorceress's call. One-by-one they succumbed to her power and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed. *Sir Marhaus witnessed a Dragon breathing on a sword. *Over 250 years later, the kingdom was conquered by Uther Pendragon, who then became king of Camelot . *A traditonal jousting tournament was held in Camelot before Uther 's marriage to Ygraine de Bois . *Gorlois was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne and held a high position in the court of Camelot. *When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the High Priestess Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appeared to have sent Gaius, who was the Court Sorcerer and Physician, to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf. Nimueh used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh didn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life had to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine died in childbirth. Grief stricken over the loss of his beloved wife, Uther turned on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot. Shortly thereafter he began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. The Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone using magic in Camelot. *When Tristan's sister Ygraine died in childbirth, Tristan blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the dead and avenge Ygraine. *Agravaine leaves Camelot after Ygraine's and Tristan's deaths. *Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. The King later failed to send the reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *Sir Leon grew up with Guinevere and Elyan; their mother worked as a maid in his family's household. Leon eventually joined the Knights of Camelot. *At some point before the series, war broke out between Caerleon and Camelot. He was defeated by Uther at the Battle of Denaria, but retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. Victory would have been denied to Camelot if Uther hadn't known of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. *Arthur led an attack on a Druid camp near Camelot. The Knights of Camelot slaughtered all the druids, along with their women and children. Arthur was young and unable to stop his men's bloodthirsty actions; he could only watch in horror. *When a Griffin attacked Camelot, Arthur led his knights in an assault on it. *When the Questing Beast killed Sir Bedivere, Uther sent knights to kill it. *When Cornelius Sigan sent animated Gargoyles to attack Camelot, Arthur led his knights to hunt the creatures down and kill them. The battle didn't go well, Arthur was injured and several knights were killed, but the attack was averted when Merlin defeated Sigan. *When the Troll Queen Catrina's hold over Uther was broken, several knights helped Arthur fight her. *Morgana steals The Crystal of Neahtid —a magical relic of the Old Religion of the underworld—and gives it to Alvarr. Uther sends Arthur and knights on search to find the relic. *When The Great Dragon was released and attacked Camelot, Arthur led his men in an assault on him. Arthur was injured and many knights were killed, but Merlin was able to stop him. *When king Cenred and Morgause attacked Camelot, Arthur broke the knights code and knighted three commoners. He then led his knights in an assault on the enemies. Knights 'Current Knights (Alive) ' *'Sir Leon' - Second-in-command of the knights. The only knight other than Arthur to survive the last battle with the Great Dragon. *'Sir Percival '- A friend of Lancelot who was made a Knight by Arthur, shortly before the attack on Camelot. *'Sir Vidor' - appeared briefly when he has been knighted by Uther Pendragon in the beginning of The Sins of the Father *'Sir Caridoc' - appeared briefly when he has been knighted by Uther Pendragon, in the beginning of The Sins of the Father. * Sir Brennis - he had an arm-wrestling match in the tavern where his wrist was broken by Sir Percival. * Sir Cador - He appeared briefly in The Poisoned Chalice . * Sir Geraint '- appears in ''The Curse of Cornelius Sigan. '''Deceased Knights *'King Uther Pendragon' - Killed by Agravaine, Morgana and, by accident, Merlin after being fatally wounded by the Gleeman. *'Sir Lancelot' - Stripped of his knighthood after it was revealed he had broken The First Code. He later turned down the offer to be reinstated after he slew the Griffin with the help of Merlin and was later reinstated by Arthur shortly before his rebellion on Camelot. He decided to sacrifice himself instead of Arthur or Merlin. Once he stepped into the rift, he disappeared in the rift closing and healing the tear between the two separate worlds. He was later resurrected by Morgana to let hell break loose between Arthur and Gwen, which resulted in his second death and Guinevere's banishment. *'Sir Bertrand ' - Killed by Morgana . *'Sir Montague ' - Killed by Morgana . *'Sir Owain' - Killed in a duel with Sir Tristan de Bois . *'Sir Pellinore' - Killed in a duel with Sir Tristan de Bois . *'Sir Bedivere' - Killed by the Questing Beast. *'Knights of Medhir' - 300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power, and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed. *'Sir Marhaus' - was a knight who was recorded in The Chronicles of Beltane. It was said that he witnessed a Dragon breathing on a sword. *'Guard' - Killed by Morgana. *'Sir Alynor' - who was scheduled to face Sir William of Deira, actually Prince Arthur, in a jousting match. While preparing, he was killed by the assassin, Myror, who took his armour to fight Arthur. *'Sir Edric' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Oldof, Osric and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Ethan' - Killed by Dagr and Ebor. *'Sir Oswald' - Killed by Dagr and Ebor. *'Sir Ewain' - Killed by one of the snakes from the Serpent Shield. *'Sir Osric' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Edric, Oldof and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Oldof' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Edric, Osric and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Robert' - Killed by Hengist's men. *'Sir Radnor' - Killed by Alvarr. *'Sir Tristan De Bois ' ("The Black Knight") - is the brother of Ygraine and Agravaine de Bois the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon. Died in a duel with Uther following the death of his sister, Ygraine. *'Sir Gorlois ' - was married to Vivienne, and held a high position in the court of Camelot. Due to his position, he was a close friend of the King Uther Pendragon. However, Uther failed to send the promised reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther vowed to Gorlois that he would look after Morgana. *'Sir' 'Ranulf' - Killed by Osgar . *'Sir' Elyan - Made a Knight by''' Arthur shortly before attack on Camelot and retained his rank afterwards; brother-in-law of Arthur. Killed by Morgana. *'''Sir Gwaine- (Secretly) son of a knight who was made a knight by Arthur shortly before the attack on Camelot , and retained rank afterwards. Executed by Morgana. *'King Arthur Pendragon' - Head of the Knights as King of Camelot and the brother-in-law of Sir Elyan. Killed by Mordred and sent to rest in Avalon until his country needed him again. and he will rise again. Former/Deceased Knights *'Sir Agravaine de Bois' - A traitor who was killed by Merlin . * Sir Mordred- Knighted during Series 5, exhibiting friendship towards Arthur and saving his life multiple times. He abandond Camelot after his old flame, Kara was executed. Was later killed by Arthur after delivering a mortal blow to the King. In the legend In the Arthurian legends, the Order of The Knights of the Round Table was created by King Arthur after his marriage to Guinevere. Within the series the Order of Camelot could be seen as one predating the order Arthur creates. All of the names put forward so far of the knights of Camelot are names of actual knights mentioned in the legends. In the legend, Tristan is also a knight, so there is a chance that he will return as one in series five. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Nobility Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Armies Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Characters